By the Way They Dance
by mshappygolucky
Summary: What has made Minerva the closed woman she is now? To know this, we must look at her past...Starting at the end of her last year at Hogwarts, will follow Minerva to present day ADMMTR love triangle
1. By the Way They Dance

**And the one step and he's sliding**

**And the two steps and she's gliding**

**3 and the 1 and the 2**

**And then they float in the air**

**By The Way That They Dance**

**~Jump Little Children**

* * *

"Minnie! Come inside. It's pouring out there. You'll catch cold!"

"No she won't, Pomona. She's just going to be drenched."

17-year-old Minerva McGonagall ignored her friends Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout, languishing in the cleansing feel of the rain on her skin. Mentally she could feel it washing away her problems with the men in her life.

"Minerva, my dear, perhaps it is best you come in from the rain as your friends suggest."

She stopped twirling and slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the powerful wizard before her. She stared into his bright blue eyes and was suddenly self-conscious of the long tendrils of raven hair that must look a mess after all the rain.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," she smiled grandly at him and realized why all the girls had a crush on their Transfiguration professor. "I'm not sure I quite agree. There is something so liberating about being in the rain as it begins coming down."

His eyes twinkled amusedly at her and then he gestured to his open arm. "May I escort a young lady in out of the rain?"

"If I must, I must. Thank you, Professor."

"It is my pleasure. I have ulterior motives of course."

Minerva laughed, a full and happy sound to his ears. "As there always is with us, sir."

"Well, I can't have an almost Animagi missing her lessons because of a simple cold, now can I? Especially as the end of your school career draws close." He raised his eyebrow mockingly stern and released her arm with a soft bow. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Miss McGonagall."

"And you as well. Thank you for the escort, sir." Minerva watched the man leave with an amused smile, then turned to her friends.

"How you do it, I shall never know. Every woman in the Wizarding World after him except you and you are the one who catches his eye." Poppy sighed.

"Oh yes, whatever shall we do with you? Now let's talk about this Tom Riddle. He is a handsome boy."

Minerva shook her head gaily. "Oh dear friends, if I could give you the boys in my life, I would. Too much drama by far; a grown man who makes my heart quicken but is a distinguished professor ("Not that he hasn't taught half the population," Pomona added under her breath), the other a young boy who frightens me with his power and thrills me with his knowledge. Hmm…yes, I'd much rather give them with all their problems to you two. I'm sure you'd both happily sort them out."

The young girls burst out into peals of laughter as they headed for the Gryffindor dormitories to lounge lazily for the rest of the rainy day.

* * *

"Knock-knock! Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, Minerva!" Albus glanced up from his grading after greeting her. "As I've told you before, it's Albus within these chambers."

She grinned and walked into the room. "One can never be too sure of who is around."

"Valid point, my dear, but I can assure that this time is yours alone." Instead of looking away shyly, as he was used to seeing, Minerva met his steady unnerving gaze with her green eyes sparkling happily. Finally, he glanced away, unused to receiving such an honest stare.

"Do you think we could listen to your record player today?"

Albus glanced back at her to her looking mischievously at him from underneath her lashes. In response, he walked to her side and looked on her face. "Why are you trying to put off our lesson today, Minnie?"

"Must I have an underlying motive, sir?"

"Ah, but you yourself stated there was always an underlying motive with us."

Minerva smiled coyly. "Let's pretend that I'm here for dancing lessons. There's a Graduation Ball coming up…and I don't know how to dance. You wouldn't want your favorite student to look foolish, would you?"

Albus raised his hand marginally and soft Muggle music filled the room. "Of course not. Although I do wonder how such an accomplished young lady managed to never learn to dance."

"Never a proper teacher, I suppose. Now, I step into your arms and place my hands like this, correct?" She placed her left hand lightly on his shoulder and raised her right hand for his. His blue eyes sparkled maddeningly and he enclosed his fingers around her hand gently and pulled them close with his hand at the small of her back, their bodies molding together perfectly. As he led her around the room, she followed with great ease.

"I do believe you've danced before, Miss McGonagall," he whispered softly in her hair.

"Perhaps I'm just a natural, sir," she replied, looking up at him, her eyes filled with admiration. He leaned closer to her, closing the distance between them.

"Ahem."

"Headmaster Dippet," the Transfiguration professor greeted without a flinch, his arms locking Minerva in place to avoid unease, though she made no attempt to move. "I was simply giving Miss McGonagall a dancing lesson before the ball as we are reaching the end of Animagi training."

"Ah, no harm in that." The Headmaster smiled at her tightly. "However, I need to speak with you, so if this could continue another time…"

"Absolutely, Headmaster." Modestly she stepped from her teacher's arms. "Good day, sirs, and thank you for the lesson. I feel much more confident now."

"Always, Miss McGonagall. It's a pleasure to teach such an attentive learner.

Minerva nodded to him then left the room, sensing the door being shut and warded after her. Interesting, she thought to herself; something worthy of telling her friends at least, after she finished her duties and her study session with Tom Riddle.


	2. On the Ride

**We don't have to try**

**To think the same thoughts**

**We just have a way**

**Of knowing everything's gonna be ok**

**On the Ride**

**~Aly & AJ**

* * *

"Hello, Minerva. You're early today." Tom Riddle looked at her very seriously as was his usual, but she saw the spark of happiness in his dark green eyes as she entered "their" corner of the library.

"Headmaster Dippet wanted to speak with Professor Dumbledore so I left early," Minerva explained lightly, kissing his pale cheek in friendly greeting and sitting on the bench beside him.

"Oh? What about?" She heard the change in his voice, as it often did when she mentioned Dumbledore.

"I don't know. Why are you so nosey?"

"Me? Nosey?" He raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm just curious as to why everyone assumes he's so powerful. I've yet to see any demonstration from an otherwise old man."

Minerva shook her head. "Oh, Tom, how I shall miss you when school is over."

"Inventive change of subject, Minerva. Where will you go?"

"I think I'll rent a flat in London. There is still plenty of money in my vault to just take some time off and decide what I want to do."

"May I see you there?"

She smiled tenderly at him. "Of course, Tom. You're one of my dearest friends and always will be." She thought she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had seemed to surface.

"And if I want to be something more?" Her eyes closed at his soft timbre and the feelings it evoked in her. Ever so lightly she felt his lips press against hers and she felt the response stir heavily within her. Her arms wrapped around his body tightly and his own hands tangled into her long hair, pulling it roughly and making her gasp in unexpected pleasure. "What then," he asked steadily, pulling from her in one fluid movement.

"We could see how it goes," she breathed.

"That's what I like to hear." Tom graced her with a rare smile as he stood, brushing her face possessively with his fingertip. "I've decided we should study another time. Go see your friends, Minerva."

She watched him go, her hands touching her lips thoughtfully. She gathered her things and headed for the Common Room. What had happened today? Had Albus almost kissed her? Had Tom Riddle really kissed her? Now all she could think about was them and trying to decipher who she felt what for.

"Good Afternoon, Lady. How has your day been?" Minerva greeted the portrait of the Fat Lady as she approached the Gryffindor Common Room entrance.

"Very well, thank you. Password, Lady Head Girl?"

"Ad absurdum (to the point of absurdity)." As the portrait swung open on its hinges, Minerva smiled to her. "We should change that soon."

"I would be delighted, Lady Head Girl. Have a wonderful evening."

"Min! You're back early."

"And what a bundle I have to tell you ladies tonight!"

"Ah, I love Thursday nights," Poppy sighed contentedly.

"Well, come on then, up to your rooms. Let's get the gory details!" Minerva shook her head teasingly but welcomed the warm blanket of comfort her friends provided. In her room, all three girls settled comfortably on pillows and blankets.

"So?" Poppy questioned eagerly.

"Well…I danced with Albus tonight."

"Now how did you manage that?"

"Shut up, Pomona! Let her talk."

"Oh, it was so wonderful. We were unbelievably close and he leaned in and…"

"And?"

"And Headmaster Dippet walked in." Minerva sighed heavily. "Albus recovered quickly but I was sent away so they could 'talk'."

"About?"

"Who cares, Poppy? It's so sad…"

"I'm curious as well what they were speaking of. His mood completely changed. I've never seen him like that…"

"If anyone can, you'll find out what about, Min. You're clever enough. Now, Tom?"

"He asked me if he could see me after I was finished with school and I accepted mentioning he was a dear friend to me. He asked if he could be more and, oh, his voice…my eyes closed and he kissed me. It was…wow. Words can't describe it."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm so lost I can't keep my head on. With Albus it was light butterflies and with Tom…I couldn't concentrate. I just…wanted him."

"Oh, Minnie, you're so passionate. Where does it come from?"

Minerva laughed embarrassedly. "I've no idea. Perhaps it comes from not having a steady role model, Pomona. I wasn't raised proper." One of the many things she had in common with Tom; losing parents young and being ushered around as though no one wanted them, though as a Pureblood, she'd had it slightly easier.

"Lucky," she sighed jealously. Minerva and Poppy laughed at their friend's childishness.

"You are very passionate, Minerva. You'll know when you find the right person."

"No, I think I shall give both Albus and Tom to you two and end up alone." Deftly, she pulled parchment and a quill from her book-bag, mock-signing a contract to her two friends. "Here you are."

"Why thank you, Miss McGonagall."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Dumbledore, but please, call me professor. If I'm to be a spinster, I must do it correctly." The friends laughed but in the back of her mind she wondered if she was foreshadowing her own future.


	3. All I Ask of You

**Say you need me with you, now and always . . .**

**promise me that all you say is true -**

**that's all I ask of you . . .**

**All I Ask of You**

**~The Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly about his rounds, trying to avoid the Head Girl. Towards the beginning of the school term, he had convinced himself that the feelings he felt for Minerva could wait until she had finished school before acting upon them so that he might build up a friendship with her first and then move from there if she so wanted.

However, almost a week ago, he felt himself overcome with feelings for her and almost kissed her. No matter how strongly he felt for her it was improper for him to take advantage of a student like that. He knew, though, that in all his 63 years he had never felt this strong for someone.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Miss McGonagall." Albus' ears perked up at the voice of the Headmaster drifting into the hallway from the nearby classroom.

"Of course, Headmaster. What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Are you close to Professor Dumbledore?" Albus stopped outside the door of the classroom the conversation was coming from, praying to whatever gods that be that Minerva didn't get herself into trouble.

"No closer than any student, sir. He's just giving me the extra lessons you approved."

"Miss McGonagall, let me be frank with you. Professor Dumbledore is the only one who has the power to defeat Grindelwald."

"I thought he wasn't a great threat, sir..?"

Oh, Minerva, Albus thought, how innocent you are. Deceived by the very government you live under and now being manipulated by the Headmaster who swore to protect you.

"He's attacking the Muggles, Miss McGonagall. They are in the midst of a World War. The world that I was a part of, the world Albus is a part of, is dwindling away. When you leave here, it will be your world to shape and mold and your children's after you. What kind of world will you give to them?"

When Minerva's voice came, it was soft and sad. "And what am I to do, Headmaster?"

"You are closer to him than anyone. You must convince him. Think of what life may be. These school walls cannot always protect you."

Albus moved to enter the room when her voice came again, stronger and more determined. "No, that is not my place. Professor Dumbledore's decisions are his own that he alone must live with. If the world is an unfit place to raise children, I simply won't reproduce. It is very unprofessional and unappreciated for you to be trying to guilt me like this." Albus applauded her strength silently but knew even this true statement would not deter Armando from his course.

"And what of your friends, Miss McGonagall? What of yourself?"

"I, as well as my friends, am able to fend for myself, Headmaster. Do your own dirty work. Good evening."

Albus stood in the hallway, hidden in the shadows. When she turned the corner he saw the tears in her eyes and stepped from the dark with arms open.

"Albus," she whispered, surprised at the sight of him.

"Come here, Min." She stepped to him and he pulled her close, holding her tightly. "He shouldn't have done that to you and I'm sorry." Gently he rested his chin atop her head until her angry breathing had slowed.

"Is it true? Are the Muggles really in that dire of a state?"

He stepped from her, taking her hand in his. "Come with me to my chambers." Minerva followed him quietly, reveling in the natural-ity of having his hand in hers. "Omnia amor vincit," he said softly to the statue in front of them. It opened slowly to reveal a relaxed, comforting common room that she had yet to see. "Please be seated, my dear."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Albus. As I told the Headmaster—"

"Ah, yes, it is my life and therefore my guilt. That is, however, what Armando cannot see. I am not afraid of new guilt. I am haunted by my past guilt."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

Albus looked up at her with sad blue eyes gazing intently into her own, as if to see into her soul and judge her worthy. He spared a small smile when he found what he was looking for. "Long ago Gellert Grindelwald and I were friends. It was a short summer but one of the most eventful ones of my life…and the most harrowing. You see, I was the oldest of three. I had both a younger brother, Aberforth and a younger sister, Ariana. That summer I was 17, the man of the house because my father had been imprisoned in Azkaban for attacking three Muggle boys who attacked my sister."

"Oh, Albus…how terrible."

"Ah, it progresses," he replied, with an almost sadistic half-smile, lost in memories of long ago. "Ariana was traumatized by the incident and so it was decided she should be kept at home and was taken care of primarily by my mother. That summer, her magic acted off impulse and killed my mother. Aberforth wanted to quit school and stay with her, though he was only a year older than her. I disallowed it, saying I would take responsibility of her. However, Gellert and I became obsessed with our plans to change the world "for the greater good". I neglected Ariana and Aberforth called me out on it. We, Aberforth, Gellert and I, began to fight, our tempers influencing our rational action. Ariana had always been…easily upset by great displays of magic and stepped between us…dead at 14. By whose hand we shall never know, but I imagine all of us carry some guilt from it. Aberforth, no doubt, blames me, as well he should. Whether it was my hand or not…I should have taken better care of her.

"Regardless of whom the fault falls to, the history we have makes it hard for me to confront Gellert. At one point in time I must have given him the idea…He's just taken it too far. The Muggles have plunged into genocide and wars and impossible armies. It is drastic and innocent people are dying horrific deaths. Albeit he simply roused up the ideas in some of the Muggles, it is still…"

"Oh, Albus, the guilt you carry is not your own. You have to let go of it." She rose silently and kneeled before him, taking his long fingers in her own. "Don't let your present be tied down with your past."

His body shook with a soft laugh. "It is a long past, my love." His blue eyes pierced hers with a strong emotion she had never seen unveiled in him. Shyly, she swallowed and squeezed his hand tenderly. The feelings she felt now with him were different then she'd felt before with Tom, stronger, more tender and less lustful, though equally desirable.

Slowly he freed one of his hands from hers and used it to raise her chin then he sank to the floor in front of her. "I shouldn't be doing this, but for that reason I shall ask permission. May I kiss you, Minerva?"

"Yes," she breathed quietly, her eyes fluttering closed as he tilted her head. His lips were soft and warm against her own and his hands rested lightly on her waist. He pulled away, leaving her dazed, still holding her close.

"I will make the world a better place for you, Min. This is my promise to you." Minerva rested her head on his chest, listening to the rumble of his voice as he spoke. "It seems Armando was correct in his assumption of your ability to manipulate me."

Her head popped up and she spoke earnestly. "That was not my intention. You brought me here…"

Albus smiled tenderly at her and laid her head back on his chest. "They were not yours, but they were his. I wear my feelings too openly apparently."

"I don't want you to fight, Albus…"

"No more talk of that, hmm? When the time comes…but now you must sleep." He pulled her up deftly, allowing distance to settle between them. "Goodnight, Minerva."

"Goodnight, Albus." He watched her go in wonder, confused at what he had allowed himself to do. He had opened up in a way he had not in as long as he could remember and instead of feeling sorry for him, Minerva had understood. Slowly setting himself back down in the chair, he felt his mind working faster than a speeding broom. Minerva clouded his thoughts and fueled his every action. What could this mean?


	4. All or Nothing

**You know you've got to live your dreams**  
**So don't you be afraid**  
**Sacrifice**  
**take the lead**  
**It's your time to shine**  
**Please believe**

**All or Nothing**  
**~Athena Cage**

* * *

Poppy nudged her best friend lightly. "Minerva, what's wrong? You've been distant all day."

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about exams, making sure I have everything in place." Minerva looked away from her parchment and smiled half-heartedly at her friend. "Do you wonder what you're going to do after school ends?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe something at the Ministry." Something lighted a fire in Minerva's green eyes and Poppy knew her well enough to be frightened.

"I think you'd much prefer something out of the government, Poppy. Who wants all that secrecy?"

"What are you talking about, Min?"

"Oh, Poppy, I…I just want you to be perfectly happy. I don't know that you'd be happy in the government. You're too…independent."

Poppy giggled lightly, forgetting her friend's earlier sudden anger. "That is too true. Maybe you're right. I was leaning towards Mediwizardry…I just don't know."

Minerva's mind worked rapidly and she realized Poppy could learn here at Hogwarts, be safe, and keep an eye on Albus for her. This was a win-win situation. Her encouragement was therefore very enthusiastic. "You would love that so much! You could apprentice here and I would be close by so we could spend time together."

"And you could come see your men on the sly," Poppy smiled impishly. "Perhaps I'll go to the Infirmary and get some information. What about you, Min? Made up your mind yet?"

"Something with Transfiguration, I think. Tonight I should complete my Animagi training."

"Oh, Minnie, I'm so proud of you. Will you show Pomona and me after you're registered?"

"If you'd like. It is rather exciting. Albus is phenomenal." Minerva looked away and thought to herself. Her experience with Albus had yet to be shared with her friends. Not that she was afraid of their reaction, because she knew they'd want her to be happy. However, the memory of it was so special to her that she couldn't bare to share it yet.

"You're sure you're okay, Min?"

"Yes, I just…I'm going to go ahead to Dumbledore's office. See you tonight." Poppy watched her closest friend head from the Common Room, a feeling of confusion about her and looking as though someone had stolen her favorite quill. There was little she could do, however, until Minerva opened up.

* * *

He sensed her long before he heard her. The smell of her assaulted his senses and instantly he was on his feet, nervously awaiting her. What if she was angry with him? Maybe she was coming to say she was done with him, with lessons with him.

Minerva entered the room silently and came to a stop. Albus stepped to her and stood as silently as she before her. "Are we okay?" she whispered. Unable to speak from the lump that had formed in his throat, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her trembling body meld to his. "Oh, Albus, I was so afraid I would lose you."

"And I you, Min, but that won't happen." Gently he kissed her forehead and then released his hold on her. "Are you ready for today? You should be able to be registered by tomorrow…"  
"Our last lesson then…"

"With school coming to end next week, we knew this would be our last."

She looked at him sadly but pointed to herself, changing instantly into a grey tabby cat. "Very good, Min. As always, accomplishing much more than generally expected. Jump to the desk." He smiled grandly as he surveyed her form. "Beautiful. Beautifully formed. Interesting markings over your body but as you grow and change, so will your form. Transfigure back, please."

Minerva formed back and sat on the desk cross-legged, grinning impishly, cheeks flushed and looking exhilarated. "Amazing."

Albus gazed at her, lost in how tousled she looked. Vigorously shaking his head, he focused back on her. "Ahem, yes, you've done very well, Minerva. Do you feel you're ready?" Her eyes glowed and she nodded breathlessly. "Of course you are." The steely gaze from his blue eyes unarmed her and her eyes gently questioned back. Without responding, he stroked her face gently and then turned to the fireplace.

Minerva watched him go, confused by his changed behavior. She stood from the desk and brushed off her robes, straightening her appearance before seeing the Ministry official. "Albus?" she questioned looking up, but his head was in the Floo.

"Ah, Albus, good to see you again."

"And you as well, Tyler. It's been too long."

"Damage control at the Ministry has us all very busy. Is this the young girl?"

"Yes, Tyler Wolfe, this is Miss Minerva McGonagall." Albus smiled proudly at his pupil, happy to show her off.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she responded, curtseying respectfully.

"And you as well, I'm sure, my dear. You're very young to be an Animagus."

"No younger than I was, Tyler and a very accomplished and determined young lady."

"You, sir, were an exception for the books as I remember. Well, let's see it, young lady, please."

Albus' eyes twinkled madly as he watched Minerva quirk her brow in an annoyed expression. Being doubted could strike a chord in her passionate soul because she felt she was undermined by her sex. Her transformation was flawless and, try as he might, Tyler could find no way to discredit her. He left shortly after with promises to have her papers to her the next day.

Albus turned to her amusedly and waited for the anticipated outburst. "Well, what a pompous sort of man. How dare he presume to know my abilities."

"You did, however, prove him wrong, my dear, so don't let it bother you too terribly. Tyler is simply stuck in the old ways of his raising." Albus watched as her expression betrayed thoughtfulness.

"Were you not raised the same way, Albus? To think women inferior gooses with no purpose but to stay at home and breed children?"

"I was," he responded quietly, stepping near her.

"And?"

"There was no question in there."

"Do you see me as inferior, incapable even? My sole purpose to reproduce and raise my husband's offspring?"

"If I thought that, Minerva, why would I've pushed you so hard to accomplish this? You are strong and fiery, a true Gryffindor to the heart," he added, raising her chin to meet his eyes. Her hand intertwined with his and she sighed deeply.

"I need to believe that you, more than anyone, truly believe that I'm more than Mr. Wolfe and even Headmaster Dippet suggest me to be…and my heart requires that you believe what I believe and will allow me to become everything I dream of."

Careful to hold his soaring emotions in check, he answered her tenderly. "I would allow you the world, Minerva, with no limitations to pin your wings. You must know that." Gently, he kissed her forehead. "You own my heat, Tabby, and you always will. Go now, to your meeting with Tom and finish your school year. If it is what you want…if I am what you want, I shall still be here then."

Minerva's green eyes shined with hope but she turned away, not letting go of his hand until she could no longer reach.

* * *

"Good evening, Tom," Minerva smiled, bouncing into the room. "Has your day been wonderful?"

Riddle raised his eyebrow at her giddiness, "No, though I suspect yours has been. How was Dumbledore this evening?"

"Oh, Tom," she sighed happily, too eager to take notice of his jealousy. "I'm registered as of tomorrow."

"That's wonderful, Minerva. Truly, I'm proud of you." His eyes glinted angrily however as he took note of her flushed cheeks and shining eyes, more the look of someone falling in love than prideful accomplishment. "Be careful playing with him, Minerva. He is much older than us and you cannot be sure what his intentions are." His green eyes cooled, his whole demeanor calming as her mood dropped down a notch and he saw the doubts surface in her expression.

"I…don't know what you're talking about, Tom."

"Albus Dumbledore, the powerful wizard every man fears and admires and every woman wants. Be careful not to fall for his tender lines and easy looks. I'm sure he knows exactly how to get what he wants. After all, how does a man that old manage to remain a bachelor and still have all these women chasing after him without ever having a hint of thought of settling down?"

Minerva shook her head emphatically. "He's not that way. You're just jealous of his power. You want to be the most powerful wizard, not he."

Tom smiled at her and the devilish grin within it scared her. "There are many different forms of power, Minerva." He kissed her fiercely on the lips, nothing of their previous passion held within it.

"I have to go. Goodnight, Tom."

Albus watched from the shadows as Minerva quickly fled the library. Tom stood powerfully, no doubt held in his stance. Quietly another boy moved to stand next to him. "What does this mean, My Lord?"

"Nothing has changed. She is the one."

"What needs to be done?"

Tom sighed easily and then turned to his companion. "Nothing. I must have her of her own free will. She is the one I love and need by my side for the new world, the perfect princess for the Purebloods. The old man will push her into my arms himself. Have faith, Caligula. Tell your brothers our plans are progressing as originally perceived."

Albus watched as the Malfoy boy bowed low to Tom before leaving his side. Finally alone, Tom sat and looked ahead thoughtfully. What he thought of, Albus could have no idea, but now he feared for Minerva's safety should she stay close with Tom. But what could he do without pushing her right into his arms?


	5. Listen to Your Heart

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**Listen to Your Heart**

**~DHT**

**

* * *

**

"Pomona! Poppy! My rooms! Now!" Both girls looked up from their homework to their disheveled friend, then to each other in confusion. Unwilling, however, to question her among their peers or to miss their opportunity to gossip, they stood and followed to her Head Girl's chambers.

"What is going on, Min?"

"Tom…and Albus…and, oh, gods…"

"Shh, shh, shh," Poppy hushed tenderly, wrapping her arms around the almost hysterical young woman. "What is it dearest? Tell us?"

For a few moments, Minerva simply clung to Poppy, taking deep, gulping breaths to steady her. "Albus kissed me last week and then tonight we practically said I love you to one another. Tom put into my head, however, that perhaps Albus simply knows how to manipulate women. He kissed me so fiercely, I simply ran out. I'm just…so confused…" Wiping the tears from her eyes, Minerva stared at her shocked friends.

"You've been holding out on us, Min. How are we supposed to live vicariously through you if you don't share?"

"Hush, Pomona. Sometimes it's obvious you're a year younger than us. Do you believe Tom, Minerva?"

"I…I don't know. He's never done anything to incur my doubt and it makes sense…but everything feels so real."

Pomona rose and sat by her friends. "Go after Dumbledore, Min. That's where your heart lies. I'll keep an eye on Tom for you here, but I doubt he'll move on. In six years, you're the only girl he's shown interest in. If it works, you still have Tom's friendship, if not, perhaps he'll pick up the pieces for you."

Poppy smiled apologetically and then turned back to Minerva. "I think perhaps you should see neither of them until the Graduation Ball. Then perhaps you'll know where your heart truly lies."

"There's more. The Headmaster told me our lives were in danger, that Grindelwald is a greater threat than we've been told. He said Dumbledore is our only chance and asked me to talk with him."

"Oh, Min, he shouldn't have done that."

"Yes! How dare a Headmaster put a student in such a position."

"But what do I do? I'm so lost…"

"We'll just have to keep an eye on things for you here," Poppy suggested softly.

Minerva brightened slightly at this, "We'll?"

"I'm apprenticed in the Infirmary at Hogwarts for Mediwizardry starting in the fall."

Pomona squealed with excitement. "I won't lose you both! I was so scared."

"Hmm, well, I've decided you need a familiar…perhaps a tabby cat?" She morphed and jumper onto Poppy's lap to giggles from her best friends.

"Bloody brilliant, Min!"

Minerva felt her spirits rise from the comfort of her friends as always, glad her life was complete with them in it.

* * *

"Oh, Minerva, you look gorgeous," Pomona breathed as her friend descended the stairs. Her waist length hair was sleek and shiny, pulled into knots and spirals atop her head, a smile graced her red stained lips and a healthy blush flushed her porcelain cheeks. Her dress was a light red silk, trimmed in black and gold with an empire waist and a low square cut neckline.

"Why, thank you, my darling. It was all Poppy though."

"Oh, pish-posh! Look at what I had to work with. There was very little I could do to mess it up." Poppy herself looked beautiful, her soft shoulder length auburn hair falling in soft waves down the low cut back of her crushed velvet royal blue gown.

"You look wonderful, Poppy."

"Thank you, Pomona. Are you sure you won't join us?"

Pomona shook her head, smiling sadly at her older friends. "I would probably just cry all evening. Everything's changing." She lowered her head and heard the rustle of her friends' skirts. Warm arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tight.

"It's your school now, Pomona. You'll learn who you are without us around to muddle your thoughts."

"And we'll be close by. I have to stay close to my boys."

She sniffled quietly. "Go! You have to have boys to keep an eye on them."

"Too true. Come on, Min."

Minerva smiled at Pomona and kissed her forehead lightly, leaving a lipstick mark, "I pray that the fates allow our lives to stay intertwined however they see fit, always." She looked from one girl to the other and then took Poppy's hand. "We'll be back later with wonderful gossip, I'm sure."

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Poppy asked as they headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Absolutely. She's strong. Tonight, she'll be alone. We'll come back after she's had a good cry and she'll be good as new again. It's a big change for all of us."

Poppy squeezed Minerva's hand as they turned the corner to enter the Hall. Poppy was instantly whisked away to the dance floor while Minerva lingered on the sidelines. As Head Girl, Dumbledore's pet student, and Tom Riddle's one and only love interest, very few people had the courage to approach her.

"You look like a princess tonight, Minerva, though I prefer your long, lovely hair down."

She sighed happily and turned behind her. "Tom. I was wondering if you'd be here tonight."

"If just to dance with you. May I?"

"I'd be honored." He led her onto the floor, his hand pulling her tightly to him, the passion between them igniting sparks. Minerva's eyes, however, looked elsewhere, refusing to look at him straight on. He leaned closer, breathing on her neck. "He's in the corner surrounded by younger ladies eager to dance with him."

"I wasn't-"

"Shh, shh…you care for him greatly. There is no shame in that. I will still be yours whilst you frolic with him. Remember that. Now, go to him." Tom released her deftly and disappeared into the crowds. Minerva shook her confusion off and headed to Albus, hoping he, at least, would act normal.

As she approached, she caught his eye and in it, the look of absolute terror. She silently sidled up to the front of the line that, she presumed, had formed of ladies waiting to dance with him. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you privately about my training." She held out a soft hand and heard the sad sighs when he placed his own hand within it.

"Thank you, Tabby. I was slightly overwhelmed."

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course, Albus. It's always my pleasure."

"Shall we?"

Minerva followed him shyly to the floor as the waltz began to play. Unlike with Tom, she was unable to take her eyes off Albus' sparkling blue eyes. Gently, he pulled her closer and she trustingly laid her head on his lean chest allowing him to lead her with gentle touches of his hands. Never could she imagine that in a year, all of this would remain just a bittersweet memory.

As the music faded away, so did the sound of the Great Hall, but Albus' steps never faltered. When she lifted her head, her senses were assaulted with the smells of delicate roses. "Where are we?"

"My private garden."

"How many other women have you brought here," she asked teasingly. His response was a deep sigh followed by a very heartfelt answer.

"You are the first, my love. My sister loved these particular roses so the garden itself is in memorandum of her. It also allows me a simple and easy way to leave the grounds as I can Apparate here and, if anyone else arrives, I am notified immediately." Minerva's steady gaze unnerved him. "Yes, my dear?"

Instead of answering, she moved back into his arms and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Gazing upon the face of the man she knew she loved without a doubt, Minerva kissed him tenderly. Albus' arms went about her waist and he responded in kind. "Oh, my darling."

She tightened her grip on him at his sweet whisper. Closing her eyes, she brought to mind the image of her flat. She felt the familiar tug at her navel and still felt the solidness of the body in her arms, so she knew her Side-Along Apparation had been successful. "My flat."

Albus pulled away slightly and looked in her passion filled green eyes. "Min…are you sure? We don't-"

"I want to," she replied softly. Very tenderly, she took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. "Help me," she asked, turning around and reaching for the back of her dress.

His breath hitched but she felt him move behind her, his warm hands undoing her dress, kissing her slowly exposed back. He breathed against her skin, "You're lovely." Lovingly, he laid her down upon the bed, lowering himself next to her. His hands explored her newly exposed flesh while her own worked to undo his immensely elaborate robes. As his own skin was exposed, he stilled her hands.

"Minerva, now may not be the best of times, but I love you. Desperately, in fact, but I cannot settle down with you yet. I must end this war and protect our futures. If you can wait for me, I am yours, but if not, I understand. You are young and beautiful…but I will still be yours. I will have no woman after you, this I swear." Albus bent over her, unable to look away, stroking her soft face.

"You are, and will always be, my first. My first love and my first lover, and I hope you shall be my only. I love you, Albus." Gently, she pulled him down on her and wrapped her silky legs around his waist, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Albus had left the next morning, leaving her with a soft kiss, but taking her heart and her innocence. She returned to school discreetly, though she knew her friends would have questions. She smiled when she saw Pomona and Poppy asleep in her bed. Minerva was reluctant to shower; washing away remnants of Albus' love made it feel like it was all a dream, but she did whilst they slept.

"Minerva?"

"You had better hurry up in there, young lady! You have some questions to answer!"

Minerva's laugh came strong and clear to Pomona's demand. "Yes, mother," she replied as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you leave with Albus and you're only returning now. You had better have some gory details!"

"Oh, girls, I was shameless. Promise not to judge me."

"Oh, Min, we could never judge you. You're our best friend. Anything you say is safe with us."

Poppy nodded in silent agreement, placing her arm around Minerva and bringing her to rest on the rumpled bed.

"I took him to my flat. We…admitted our love and we consummated it."

"Minnie…"

"How romantic," Pomona whispered. "What did he say?"

"That he loved me, that he always would and that he would have no other after me. He would understand if I moved on…he's leaving to fight but he promised to stay in contact. I knew it was right…"

"We'll support you through all of this."

"I'll give you whatever information I can."

"You're both such dear friends. I love you both so much. Now, get out! I need to pack."

Laughter is a cleanser and all three of them felt the stress and unhappiness they had been carrying release. Minerva hurried, finishing to pack the last of her things in hopes to catch a final glimpse of her lover, an action that proved fruitless. He was already gone. She had no idea that it would be over a year before she saw or heard from him again.


	6. Fix You

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Fix You-Coldplay

* * *

Tom sat comfortably in Minerva's tiny living room, sipping on hot chocolate. Minerva sat in a chair next to him, close enough to touch, but not. He talked about school, keeping her updated on the goings on and made sure to complain about the Transfiguration stand-in so she would know, without his saying that her former lover was still missing. He treed gently here, careful not to push her too hard.

"Tom," she started suddenly, her green eyes bright for the first time in almost seven months.

"Yes?"

"You're one of my very best friends. You come to see me every weekend with special permission from the Headmaster…you're the one constant in my life. You've held me cry over…him, heard terrible things and not thought less of me…"

He took her hand in his gently and rubbed soothing circles on her palm. "Yes?" he pressed tenderly.

"Why?" came her soft whisper.

"Oh, Minerva, I love you. You're the perfect match to me…to balance me out, keep me sane. You're my princess to recue, dark and shaded, but so loving and warm."

"Still? After everything? I'm damaged." She glanced up with damp eyes, searing for truthful answers.

"Always." His answer came without thought and he took her face in between his hands.

"Oh, Tom," she murmured as his lips took her own captive. She was lost in the fire of his embrace and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. When her hand strayed to his chest, he stopped it firmly.

"No, you will wait until you are truly mine. I won't have it any other way." His dark green eyes were hard, but his words seemed tender and so Minerva relaxed into his arms. He pulled her hair down deftly and twined his fingers through it, soothing her to sleep. "You will be mine, Minerva; forever."

When she woke, hours later, it was dark and her head was resting in his lap.

"I made you some coffee, my princess. Drink it. You'll come to Hogwarts tomorrow. I know your friends miss you."

"But…the Headmaster. I—"

"Trust me."

Minerva felt no reason not to; except for his jealousy towards Albus, a relationship that never should have happened, he was kind and gentle with her. She drank the hot coffee slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Is it good?"

"Aye. It tastes like the kind my mother would drink…before she passed." Her smile, once again, lit up the room.

"I'd hoped so. Now, bid me goodbye. You will come tomorrow."

Minerva nodded her head, agreeing with his statement as a question, instead of the demand he had issued. Her hands reached back to her hair, deftly gathering it into a bundle, with the intention of pulling it up.

He pulled her tight against his chest and whispered in her ear. "Will you leave it down? For me? It's lovely." Her answer was lost as he took her lips again but, she knew that from now on, she would allow her raven hair to fall to her waist for his pleasure. After he left her flat, Minerva thought of her future, staring deeply into the grinds of her coffee, wondering what she could do with her life and willing it to give her the answers. She was working at a little bookshop in Hogsmeade to fill her time when she wasn't with Tom and her friends; she now had the express permission of the Headmaster to be at Hogwarts whenever she chose, procured for her by Tom when she mentioned how much she missed Pomona and Poppy. She knew that she didn't want her life, her skills that she had worked so hard for to go to waste.

At one time, Minerva contemplated apprenticing under Albus, becoming a Transfiguration Mistress of her own rights. With him gone, however, there weren't many opportunities like that available to her. There were no women she could apprentice for and all of the Masters she knew only took young men. Society expected her to marry and have children, meet her husband's needs…but who would want her now that she had given her innocence to another man, a man claimed to be the most powerful in the Wizarding World?

Tom filled her heart and, day by day, she could feel the hole left by Albus lessen. He respected her and treated her tenderly, though she could see that his anger was sometimes tightly wound. She felt like she helped soothe his hurt from his childhood with her understanding, like he was doing for her heartbreak, but she knew she hadn't fully given herself over to him. She felt like he would allow her to accomplish things, exceed society's expectations of her. Tom was bringing her new spells daily to learn, things she had never heard of, and always complimented her on how quickly she mastered them. He could be a powerful partner for her, challenging her in new ways. Could that be enough for her? Did she want children of her own? Would he? She supposed that she could not know that unless she committed herself to him; he had made that clear tonight.

Minerva stood, taking her coffee cup into the kitchen to rinse it out. Resting on the window ledge was a dried rose in a pale pink. She gazed at it for a second and then lifted her wand, incinerating it. She dusted the ashes down the drain and, as they fell away, whispered softly to herself, "Goodbye, my love. It is time for me to find my future and leave my past where it belongs."

* * *

"So, Minnie, you're coming to Hogsmeade again this weekend?"

Minerva blushed at Poppy's lightly veiled question. "Yes, I am. Tom invited me again and I enjoy being around him."

"Everybody is talking about Tom's older girlfriend and how serious you two may or may not be."

Minerva giggled softly, setting her china down. "If you're trying to get information for Pomona and yourself, just ask. You know I'll answer them. I have nothing to hide from the two of you."

"Are you official?"

"Quietly, yes. He comforted me about Albus, as he promised he would. We're fairly serious but we're taking things slowly. I'm scared of having my heart broken again."

"Minerva, I'm so happy for you. He seems to care for you greatly."

"He does, Poppy. He's my Prince Charming. He's so intelligent…he's always teaching me new charms. It's intoxicating."

"And Albus?" Poppy eyed her friend carefully, noting the sadness now obvious in her face.

"He still hasn't contacted me. I think it's beyond time for me to let go of him. I read him wrong and let him take advantage of me. Tom is different."

"I hope so. You deserve it." Poppy hugged her friend tightly. "Have a great afternoon. Floo me and tell me about it?"

"Of course," she smiled affectionately. She hugged her friend and walked her to the door. She knew Poppy would Apperate to Albus' flower garden to get back to school Memories flooded her mind as she remembered the pretty flowers and the pretty words that were said. She simply shook her head and moved on. She was content and happy…and completely ignorant of Tom's true planning.

* * *

"My princess."

"Tom!" Minerva exclaimed excitedly. She stood up to embrace him before she noticed the blonde boy standing beside him. "Mr. Malfoy."

"My lady," he answered, inclining his head respectfully.

"Where can I get one?" Poppy teased. Minerva looked unsure though, as Tom led her from the small table in Hog's Head, leaving Malfoy behind and heading back to Hogwarts.

"Why does he do that, Tom? It's odd."

"Its respectful .He will be one of the many helping me when I leave school to make the Wizarding World better. All this craziness…we can make it go away. You will help me, I hope."

"Yes," she murmured, enchanted.

"You are my lady, so they will call you such. They will protect us when people begin to dislike us because of good policies, as it always is. People fail to realize what is best for them." She nodded in agreement. "I will teach you spells…things you could've never learned on your own. You'll be the greatest witch you can be." Tom came to a stop outside the gates of the school. He took her warm hands in his cool ones and smiled her favorite smile. "Spend the rest of your life with me, Minerva. We'll change the world."

"Oh, Tom…I thought I had missed you…that I had missed this."

"Never." He slipped a ring on her finger, made of a dark metal, encasing a simple emerald in its setting with two tiny diamonds flanking it.

"It's lovely," she smiled almost shyly, slipping her arms around his trim waist and laying her head easily on his chest. He brushed her long ebony hair reverently, his eyes lighting with a possessive glint.

"Graduation night, you will be mine, in every way. Pomona and Poppy will have special permission to come and help you plan. The school won't be a good place for that."

She raised her head with a teasing smile and brushed his cool porcelain cheek with her hand. "Is there anyone you don't have wrapped around your finger, love?"

He raised his dark brown mischievously. "Hmm, I don't believe so." More seriously, he placed a soft kiss atop her head. "You're the only one who matters, Minerva. I can't imagine being happy without you."

"You'll never have to. I'll stay at your side as you've mine. We'll raise our family right. No orphanages, no abandonment; just love."

"A family," he murmured against her head. "You wish to have a family with me?"

""Please?" she breathed into his neck. "I want to do it right. Give a child everything we didn't have."

"You think I would make a good…a good father?"

"An amazing father, Tom."

He sighed softly. "I can deny you nothing, princess. If you want a family, I will do my best to comply." He cupped her face tenderly and drew her in for a kiss. "Make the wedding everything you dream."

Tom led her into the school, his hand resting in the small of her back. They walked in sync without thought, both contemplating the change in their relationship. Minerva's thoughts drifted to Albus for a brief moment, remembering how tenderly he'd held her, how he had seemed to truly give himself to her. She felt her hair being pulled lightly and dismissed the older man from her thoughts. He had left her behind without a second glance; she had waited and then devoted herself to Tom, to the plans that he was making. It was where she belonged.

"Milord, I'm sorry to intrude. You have a meeting starting shortly." Minerva started at Caligula's voice and realized Tom had led her to the Infirmary and to Poppy.

"Thank you." Tom turned his affectionate gaze back to his new fiancée. "Chat with your friends. I'll come back after my meeting to take you home."

"I'll be waiting." Minerva watched him go, strong and proud and felt content with her life's direction for the first time in a long time. "Poppy! You'll never believe it…"

Poppy met Minerva in the middle of the empty infirmary and hugged her, then led her to her personal quarters. "What will I never believe? Merlin, Min, you're positively glowing! What's going on?"

A light blush warmed her face and she smiled at her dear friend, happy tears in her eyes. "Tom's asked me to marry him."

"Oh, oh! Minerva, I—I'm so happy for you! We'll plan everything. It's going to be lovely. You're going to be lovely. Oh, I can't believe it!"

Amused at her friend's reaction, Minerva interrupted her thoughts with a soft question: "Poppy, will you give me away?"

Poppy's face lit up and she hugged Minerva again. "I'd be honored. Oh, I'm so happy for you! You deserve this."

"Deserve what? What did I miss?" Pomona called as she bounced into the room. "I passed Tom in the hallway and he told me you were here. Oh, Gods. He's asked you to marry him, hasn't he?" Minerva held up her hand with a grin and Pomona squealed, gripping her in an enthusiastic hug.

Minerva laughed when she was finally released and then looked at Pomona. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! When is it? We need to start planning. Oh, Circe, this is exciting!"

"Dear friends, if I could but see you so happy."

"Let's get you married first and then we'll start looking for Pomona and me."

The girls giggled loudly, impulsively falling into a group hug. Minerva felt the hole in her heart shrink to a minimum as the contentment overflowed through it. How could she know that, as she planned her wedding to her dark prince, her first love, the cause of her heartache, was headed back to Hogwarts?


End file.
